The Hangover, TVD verse
by Damon Salvatore is awesome
Summary: It was supposed to be so simple:Take Damon out to LA for a few days before his wedding to Elena. But come morning, none of them can remember what happened and the groom is missing. Klaus, Jeremy, and Stefan must find the missing vampire before he misses his own weddding! The hangover, except it's the Vampire Diaries.
1. The call

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire diaries, the hangover, or most of the plot of this story.**

**Klaus never slept with Haley and stayed in Mystic falls and Caroline eventually broke up with Tyler for Klaus.**

Mystic Falls Wedding Chapel

2:12 P.M

The caterers were setting up everything, the decorators were setting up the last minute decorations, and the rest of the workers were all doing their jobs.

Meanwhile, inside the bride's room,

Caroline was pacing the room muttering so low that only those with Vampire hearing were able to hear, unfortunately for them. Tyler looked at her uncertainly, as if complicating whether or not to approach his ex-girlfriend or not.

Matt and Rebekah stood a little ways away, trying to comfort the distressed bride. The Bride herself was trying her best to remain calm, trying not to go on a rampage and kill anyone in that wasn't a vampire in the chapel.

The tense atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. The bride picked up her cell phone and answered it frantically.

"Hello?" She said.

"Elena, Love-"

"Klaus, where the hell are you guys?" She shouted.

"We have encountered numerous difficulties in the past seventy three hours." Klaus told her.

"Where is Damon?" Elena demanded.

"Yes well, we may have…..misplaced him." Klaus admitted.

"But we're supposed to get married in five hours!" Elena all but screeched.

"Yes….That's not going to happen."

**So What do you think? Leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM.**


	2. AN

**Dear readers,**

**I know you really want this to be a chapter, but it's not. This is an Author's not to inform you about the new poll on my profile. The poll is about which story you want me to write first. The poll will be open until I finish with 'A Bat family tragedy,' of which I only have two or three chapters left. So if want, go vote on my poll,**

**Sincerely, **

**Robin and Nightwing Fanboy**


	3. The Bachelor party

**disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, The Hangover, or the plot of this story. **

Mystic falls, Salvatore Boarding house

77 hours ago

Stefan Salvatore was in his room, packing for his older brother, Damon's, bachelor party in Los Vegas. At That moment, Damon all but barged into his brother's room.

"So you ready to go Stef?" Damon asked leaning against the door way.

Stefan sighed before turning to face his brother. In honesty, if you didn't know them you wouldn't even know the two were brothers. While Stefan had short, military like blond hair and green eyes, Damon had longer dark black locks and blue eyes. While Stefan preferred light colored clothes Damon wore all black and usually wore a black leather jacket. Even their personalities were polar opposites, as while Stefan was usually serious and polite, Damon was more laid back and rude.

"Damon, I don't really think it's the best Idea for me to come along." Stefan said.

"Stefan, don't do this again." Damon pleaded.

"It's not just about Elena," Stefan began but stopped when he saw Damon's skeptical look, "okay, it's kind of about Elena. But it's also about the fact that Klaus and Jeremy are more your friends then mine."

"Stefan-" Damon began but was cut off by his brother.

"Klaus and I haven't been friends since the 20's and to Jeremy I'm more his sister's ex-boyfriend that let her become a Vampire than a friend." Stefan said.

"Look brother, we may not be as close as we once were, but I want you at my wedding, and so does Elena," Damon said, "as for Klaus and baby Gilbert, Elena and Blondie already took of them. They're sure to be on their best behavior. Now are you gonna finish packing or do I have to drag you to LA kicking and screaming?"

Stefan sighed again but this time it was accompanied by a slight smile. "Okay, I'll come; now get out of my room so I can finish packing."

Damon smirked in victory before walking out and closing the door.

The Mikaelson mansion

76 ½ hours ago

Niklaus Mikealson, known to Vampires, Hybrids, and witches simply as Klaus, was walking down the hall of the mansion talking on his cell phone.

"Elijah, for the one hundredth and final time, you are coming to Damon and Elena's wedding, and you will like it. You have been invited by Elena, Rebekah, and myself. And no, you may not bring Katherine, everyone here hates her, besides, it would cause confusion since she and Elena look alike. I will see you in three days Brother." Klaus said as he hung up.

At that moment, his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes walked down the hall to him.

"Elijah is still is being stubborn?" She asked, placing her arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid so love," Klaus said as he sighed, "It's rather ironic, he always wanted us to be a family again. Now that Rebekah and I have come together again, he pulls away."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually," Caroline said, "why don't you stop worrying about him for now."

Before, he could argue, she kissed him. The kiss then turned into a heavy make out session but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to see Rebekah standing there looking very awkward.

"Can I help you sister?" Klaus asked awkwardly.

"Damon and Stefan are here for you." Rebekah said.

"Well then, I believe it is time for me to go." Klaus said as he made his way to his room to fetch his bag.

Outside the mansion

5 minutes later

Klaus threw his bag in the trunk of Damon's blue Comoro, slammed it closed, then hopped in the back seat.

"So Damon, Stefan, we are going to Los Vegas for two days to have the time of our after lives." Klaus said as Damon began to drive away.

"Not quite Klaus." Stefan said.

"You do remember the plan right? About Jeremy?" Damon asked him.

"Ah, yes. The intervention." Klaus said nodding.

Gilbert house

76 hours ago

Elena sat at kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She was getting married to Damon in a few days, her brother was alive, she could still be friends with Stefan and Caroline, her life was perfect except for-

"Jeremy!"

And there it was. Jeremy's new girlfriend, Vanessa, Elena thought with a scowl. She was mean, vindictive, put Jeremy down all the time about his clothes, his friends, his hobbies, ect, ect. And Elena wasn't completely sure but she suspected that Vanessa's abuse wasn't just verbal.

One would wonder why Jeremy stayed with her, considering he was a Vampire hunter, but she and her friends knew. He stayed with her because she looked like Bonnie. And no, she is not exaggerating; Vanessa could've been Bonnie's twin. He was still not over Bonnie and he was using the fact she looked like her to fill the void. Luckily, Damon, Stefan, and Klaus planned to stage an intervention during the bachelor party.

At that moment, Jeremy walked with a distressed look on his face.

"What is she made about now?" She whined.

"She thinks that Damon and Klaus aren't very mature." Jeremy sighed.

"They're over a hundred years old each, they are plenty mature." Elena said.

Jeremy's cell phone rang at that moment. He flipped it open and answered it, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Baby Gilbert, we're waiting for you out here. Get a move on or we'll leave without you!" Damon said.

"So not helping right now Damon." Jeremy said with a wince before hanging up.

Gas station, reroute to Los Vegas

74 ½ hours ago

Damon, Klaus, and Jeremy were in line, paying for gas and snacks while Stefan watched the care. Jeremy glanced at him from the window.

"I know he's your brother and all, but did he really have to come?" Jeremy complained.

"True, he's never any fun when he has his emotions on." Klaus noted.

"So you'd rather have Ripper-Stefan here?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Klaus answered, ignoring Damon's sarcasm.

Damon rolled his eyes, not wanting to put up with them bad mouthing Stefan the whole trip.

"Didn't Elena and Blondie have a talk with you two about being nice to Stefan?" Damon asked them.

"Elena threatened me." Jeremy said vaguely.

"Caroline said if I'm not nice to Stefan, I can sleep on the coach for the next two weeks." Klaus admitted.

"Then be nice to Stefan, or they'll find out." Daman said with a smirk.

"No!" Jeremy shouted.

"You can't." Klaus pleaded, trembling with fear.

"Then be nice to my brother." Damon said as the next person move up in line.

"So, how do we pay? Elena made me promise not to use the credit card except for the hotel." Jeremy said.

"We could just compel them." Klaus suggested.

"We can't do that." Damon decided.

"Because it's wrong." Jeremy said.

"No, because there are too many witnesses." Damon said.

Jeremy gave him a look that said, "Really?' which he ignored.

"Don't worry; I've got enough cash to make it until the hotel." Damon said as he stepped in line and paid for the gas and snacks.

Los Vegas, Caesar's Palace Hotel/Casino

73 hours ago

The two Vampires, Hybrid, and Vampire hunter walked through the doors and walked over to the desk.

"Hello, checking in?" The front desk manager asked.

She was a young woman around mid to late twenties. She had black hair and dark brown eyes with a fair complexion. She had an air of professionalism around her and particular gleam in her eyes that the men could not place.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Salvatore, Damon." Damon explained.

"Let me look that up for you then," She said as she began typing at the computer, "I have you in a two bedroom suite on the twelfth floor, is that alright."

"Yes, that's fine." Stefan answered politely.

"Hold on, are there any Vilas available?" Klaus inquired.

"Klaus, we don't need one. We're not even going to be in the room." Stefan said irritably.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Klaus." Jeremy said.

"Guy…" Damon began.

"Damon, this is one of your last couple days as a free man, you might as well go out in style." Jeremy said.

Damon stood there for a moment, thinking it over before nodding.

"Okay, give us a Vila," Damon said, "sorry Stef, you're outvoted."

"We do have one Vila available and its forty-two hundred for the night." She said.

"How about you give it to us for free?" Damon suggested as he pupils dilated.

She simply flashed a wicked smirk. "Witches can't be compelled."

"Okay, we'll pay. Jeremy, give her you're credit card." Damon ordered.

"I can't. Vanessa checks my statements and I told her we were going to a wine tasting in Georgia." Jeremy winced.

"Not to worry, I've got this." Klaus said as he gave the woman his credit card.

The guys Vila

71 ½ hours ago

The Vilas was, in a word, amazing. They had a window overlooking the entire city, it was the size of the Boarding house's parlor, and that was only one suite. Jeremy was getting ready to go out, little did he know what the others had planned for him.

Jeremy had just buttoned up his shirt when turned around and nearly jumped when he saw Damon standing there.

"God Damon, don't do that." Jeremy exclaimed.

The Vampire made no response, simply staring at him with his arms crossed and a stony expression.

"Is everything okay Damon?" Jeremy asked uncertainly.

"Sit down on the bed Jer." Damon said.

But I-" Jeremy began.

"I said sit down on the bed." Damon said calmly, which was when you knew he was at his most dangerous.

Jeremy quickly sat down on the bed and Damon sat down on the chair across from him.

"This Jeremy is an intervention." Damon explained.

"An intervention?" Jeremy asked wondering why he needed an intervention.

"You need to break up with Vanessa." Damon told him.

"What, why?" Jeremy asked, "I love her."

"No, you don't," Damon told him, "You love Bonnie, and the fact that Vanessa looks like Bonnie is messing with your head. You're simply transferring your love for Bonnie on to Vanessa."

"I am not, and she does not look like Bonnie." Jeremy denied.

"Klaus, Stefan, could you guys come in here?" Damon called.

The two of them walked through the door, each wearing a serious expression to match Damon's.

"Klaus, hold up the picture of Bonnie." Damon ordered.

Klaus complied, holding up a picture of Bonnie at her graduation.

"Now Stefan, hold up a picture of Vanessa." Damon said.

Stefan took out a picture of Vanessa, wearing her usual scowl.

"Bonnie, Vanessa, Bonnie, Vanessa," Damon said, waving his arm back and forth between the two pictures, "Notice anything familiar?"

"no." Jeremy lied, while internally freaking out while realizing they were right about the similarities between the two women, not that he would ever admit that.

"Jeremy, she's mean, vindictive, is constantly putting you down, why else would you stay with her other than the fact she looks like Bonnie."

"Because I love her." Jeremy insisted.

"Oh, forget it," Damon said as he stood, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, right now let's just relax and have fun."

On top of Caesar's Palace

71 hours ago

Damon, Klaus, and Jeremy stood looking out over the city while Stefan stood back a little ways pouring some drinks.

"Wow, this…really beautiful." Jeremy commented.

"Indeed, but you should see New Orleans at night." Klaus told the hunter.

"Here are the drinks guys." Stefan said as he gave them their drinks.

"I propose a toast: To my sister Elena, and my new brother in law Damon. May the two of you have a happy eternity together." Jeremy said as he held his glass high.

"Cheer, Gentlemen." Klaus said as the four of them clicked their glasses and took all took a drink.

Little did they know the consequences of this drink, if they knew they'd have thrown the drink on the ground the second Stefan handed it to them. But they didn't know...they didn't know.

**So there you have it. Leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM ME. Also, if haven't voted on my poll, feel free to. Until next time! **


	4. About the poll-important

**Dear readers,**

**I will be leaving my poll open until noon tomorrow so if you have not voted, feel free to do so. The options are:**

**A Smallville/Vampire Diaries crossover where Klaus comes to Smallville and turns Clark into a Kryptonian/Vampire hybrid around the same time a certain blue eyed Salvatore comes to town.**

**A Vampire Diaries fic where Damon is Silas's doppelganer in an AU season 3.**

**Later! **


	5. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, The Hangover, the plot of this story, or anything else you may recognize.**

The guy's Vila,

41 hours ago

The room was almost completely silent, except for the clucking of a chicken. Bubble baths were completely filled, beer cans littered the room, and articles of clothing lay across the floor. All in all, the room was a complete mess.

The sound of a door closing was heard, causing Stefan and Jeremy to stir. As they woke up, they looked around. They were stunned to find their Vila in such a state. AS Jeremy stood up, shirtless, a stumbled over a few beer cans. As Stefan, in an undershirt, walked over to the couch and plopped down, he asked:

"What happened last night?"

"I don't have a damn clue, but I'm going to the bathroom." Jeremy snapped as he tried to ignore his hangover.

Jeremy walked towards the bathroom, where he had to move to the left to avoid Klaus, who was sleeping on the floor with a blanket coving him. As he walked inside the bathroom, he walked towards the toilet then froze. He turned his head to the left and sure enough, there it was. A huge tiger stared at him as he put his back against the wall and then bolted as it growled at him. He closed the door and tripped over Klaus who sat up and stared at him.

"What's the problem mate?" Klaus asked gruffly.

"There is a tiger in the bathroom!" Jeremy shouted.

Stefan and Klaus stared at him as if he was insane. Klaus then stood up and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door ever so slightly. They all heard a roar and Klaus slammed the door.

"You're right; there is a tiger in there." Klaus said.

Klaus and Jeremy then walked over and sat down on the couch across from Stefan, who sat up.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" Klaus asked them.

"No idea." Jeremy told him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Stefan asked.

Suddenly, Jeremy winced and held his mouth.

"Ah man, my mouth hurts. Guys, is there something in my mouth?" Jeremy asked opening his moth for them to see.

"Uh, mate you might want to take a look." Klaus said as he hand Jeremy a mirror off the end table.

"Am I-Am I missing a tooth?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Let's not worry about. Stefan, go wake Damon up and we can get out of back to Mystic Falls." Klaus said as Stefan got off the sofa and began looking for his brother.

"I lost a tooth...I lost a tooth; I have no idea how that happened." Jeremy said in a daze.

"Calm down Jeremy." Klaus commanded.

"How am I supposed to calm down, I lost a tooth!" Jeremy shouted.

At that moment, Stefan walked back into the room looking distressed.

"Guys he's not in there." Stefan said.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Klaus inquired.

"Yeah, and his mattress is also missing." Stefan told him.

"Well he's probably at a bar or something, you know Damon. I'll call him." Klaus said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

After a second, the sound of _Monster_ by Skillet filled the room. They looked around the room for a moment until Stefan walked over to the counter and picked up Damon's phone as Klaus ended the call.

"So he left his phone here." Jeremy said.

Suddenly, the room was pierced by what sounded like the cry of a baby. The three males looked at each like 'what the hell?'

"What is that?" Jeremy asked nervously.

As the cry continued, they realized it was coming from one of the closets. They slowly made their way towards it, opened it, and were stunned by what they saw. At the bottom of the closet was a baby boy in a carrier.

"Whose baby is that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. I checked all the rooms and there's no one else here but us." Stefan told them.

"Well let's get out of here and look for Damon." Klaus said as he turned to walk away.

"Klaus, we can't leave a baby in here alone." Jeremy told him indignantly.

"Oh fine. Let's take it with us, but it will be your responsibility." Klaus said as he pointed at Jeremy in a threatening manner.

"Fine." Jeremy said as he picked up the baby by his carrier.

Caesar's Palace pool area

40 hours ago

Klaus, Jeremy, and Stefan sat around a table with the baby next to Stefan in his carrier.

"Okay, what's the last thing you two remember doing?" Klaus asked his companions.

"Well he had some drinks on the roof, then we went and had dinner in the pub…and then…and then…." Stefan trailed off.

"Ugg, I don't even remember dinner last night." Jeremy admitted.

"I didn't know it was possible for a vampire or hybrid to be hung over." Klaus said.

"How is it possible that you guys don't remember anything from last night?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Klaus admitted.

"Damon drinks more than anyone I've ever met, human or supernatural, and as far I know he's never blacked out." Stefan told them.

"Okay we woke at around nine thirty and we were on the roof at four thirty P.M. last night which leaves us with a thirty hour time period that none of us can account for. Take away the time we spent at the pub and that leaves us with twenty eight to twenty nine hours." Klaus calculated.

"Hey, what's this?" Stefan asked he pulled something out of his pocket.

"That's my tooth, why do you have it!" Jeremy shouted.

"I don't know." Stefan said as he handed Jeremy his tooth.

"What else do you have?" Jeremy inquired.

"Wait, that's a good idea, check your pockets." Klaus ordered.

The trio began searching through their pockets, putting an assortment of coins on the table. Jeremy and Stefan both pulled out sheets of paper.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio at eleven o five for EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Jeremy shouted upon seeing the price.

"Well you're screwed mate." Klaus said chuckling.

"Thank you Klaus." Jeremy grumbled.

"I have a vallet ticket, looks like we got in at five fifteen A.M." Stefan told them.

"We drove last night?" Jeremy groaned at the thought, putting his head in his hands.

"What's that on your wrist?" Klaus asked Jeremy.

Jeremy glanced at his wrist, and sure enough, he had a hospital bracelet around his hand.

"God Jeremy, you were in the hospital last night." Stefan said in shock.

"That's excellent, we have a lead." Klaus said clasping his hands together.

At that moment, a woman in a bathing suit was walking by and spotted the baby.

"Oh, such a cute baby, what's his name?" She asked.

The three of them looked at each other clueless for a moment. Stefan said "Carlos" the same moment Klaus said "Benjamin." An awkward silence came over them as Stefan and Klaus stared at each other. Klaus then said "Carlos" at the same time Stefan said "Benjamin." The woman looked on confused as the guys stared at each other awkwardly.

"His name is Carlos Benjamin ma'am; we sometimes call him CB for short." Jeremy handled it.

"Now if you'll excuse us love, we really must be going." Klaus said as they all stood up and left.

5 minutes later, the front of Caesar's Palace

Stefan, Klaus, and Jeremy stood in front of the hotel, waiting for the vallet to bring them Damon's Comoro. Jeremy, with CB strapped to his chest, turned to Klaus with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure we should be taking Damon's Comoro, because you know how he feels about his car? Can't you two just super speed across the town looking for him?" Jeremy fretted.

"We larger problems then Damon's anger at us taking his car," Klaus told him, "Damon might miss his wedding and he could have run into danger last night knowing our luck."

"Uh, guys." Stefan said as he pointed upwards.

The hybrid and hunter turned to see him pointing towards a statue where two workers were trying to remove something on top of it. However, it was what they were trying to remove that caught the trio's attention.

"Is that the mattress from Damon's room?" Jeremy asked confused.

Klaus looked around for a moment before walking up to a guy and grabbing him by his shirt roughly.

"What happened up there?" Klaus demanded threateningly as he pointed to the statue.

"Relax man, some jerk threw his bed out the window!" the cried out indignantly.

"No kidding?" Stefan said as he walked over and pried Klaus's hand off the guy.

"Well, I guess some people just can't handle Vegas." He said as, with a dirty look to Klaus, he turned around and got in his car and drove off.

"Klaus, relax okay." Stefan told him.

"Relax," Klaus said in disbelief, "Your brother is missing with no way of contacting us if he is in danger and you want me to relax!?"

Before an argument could break out between the former friends, a police car drove up and parked in front of them. Klaus, Jeremy, and Stefan looked at the car in surprise as a velvet got out and looked at them.

"Here's your car, officers." He told them.

"Oh no." Stefan said.

"We are so dead when we get home." Jeremy moaned.

"Relax you two," Klaus advised them, "act natural, don't say anything. Simply get in the car and we can go."

The three of them walked over and got inside the car, Klaus and Jeremy in the front and Stefan in the back. They three of them then drove off.

"This is illegal on so many levels." Jeremy groaned in despair.

"We have bigger problems then how many laws we breaking. We need to figure out how we got this car and where Damon and his Comoro are." Klaus told him.

Los Vegas hospital,

38 hours ago

Jeremy, Klaus, and Stefan stood behind a male doctor in his mid twenties to his early thirties as he examined an elderly man.

"I already told you twice Mr. Gilbert; you came in here with a mild concussion, a few bruised ribs, nothing major, although none of you could explain how it happened." The doctor told them for the third time, sounding tired.

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Klaus asked.

"I think it was just you guys, defiantly no baby, and one other guy." The doctor told them.

"That's Damon, was he okay?" Jeremy inquired worriedly.

"He appeared to be fine, just drunk out of his mind like the rest of you." The doctor explained patiently, "okay, Felix, your nurse will be in here soon and I'll see you after the weekend."

As the man uttered a thank you, the doctor left the room with Klaus, Jeremy, and Stefan following him.

"I'd really like to help you, but I have a surgery on the next floor." He explained.

"But we just need a few minutes of your time." Klaus said as he stepped in front of him, his pupils dilating.

"Of course, walk with me." The doctor said immediately.

As they walked, the doctor picked up a file and opened it.

"Okay, patient name: Jeremy Gilbert. A concussion and some bruised ribs like I said. Hmm, this interesting." He mused.

"What's interesting" Jeremy asked.

"Your blood work came in this morning. They found a large amount of rohypnol in your system." The doctor explained.

"What in my system?" Jeremy asked confused.

Rohypnol, roofies also known as the date-rape drug." He explained.

"So someone tried to…" Jeremy trailed off.

"No, our tests came back negative but we also found traces of the plant known as Vervain in your system." The doctor explained.

Vervain. Klaus, Jeremy, and Stefan exchanged glances, knowing now why Stefan and Klaus were affected.

"By now the roofies should be out of your system but I have to go." The doctor turned leave.

"Wait; is there anything we said about where we were going or where we came from?" Stefan asked.

"Actually yes, you kept talking about a wedding." The doctor told them.

"Yes, Damon is marrying my sister in a few days." Jeremy explained,

"No, you guys were talking about a wedding that had just happened at the best little chapel. You kept saying how great it was." The doctor explained as he walked away.

"So where do we find this chapel?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but I'll compel someone to tell us so we can get there and find out who the bloody hell one of us married." Klaus snapped as he walked off.

**So, what do you think? Leave all thoughts or comments in a review or PM me.**


End file.
